Under the Same Roof
by YuriChan220
Summary: Umi's life changes not only because she was rejected by a genius named Eli Ayase, but also because she has to live with her after her house got demolished. Will Umi's relationship with Eli be any good?


**Under The Same Roof**

 **Pairing: Eli x Umi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, here's another Eli x Umi story for you all. Kinda different, but I hope you all enjoy this one.**

Umi Sonoda sits in the car, looking out the window. It's been a half hour since she and her mother left home...or rather it was their home until it got demolished by an earthquake. Since then, Umi's mother decided to move to a new place. She never told her where, but the only thing she told her is that their new home is wonderful.

However, Umi could care less about that. Her house being destroyed was not the only thing that ruined her life. And she can recall everything that happened...when she met that girl...

* **Flashback** *

 _At the entrance ceremony, Umi, along with her two best friends, Honoka Kousaka and Kotori Minami, sat together while Kotori's mother, the Principal, finished her speech._

 _"Amd now, a word from our student council president," Principal Minami said. "Eli Ayase!"_

 _This left the girls making comments left and right._

 _"Hey, isn't Ayase-sempai one of the smartest students?"_

 _"I heard she's always on top of her class."_

 _"No kidding! She's absolutely perfect!"_

 _Umi looked up on stage and saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail. Her expression looked serious, but strong. As soon as Umi looked at the blonde, her heart started beating right away and there was a blush on her face. She knew that was love at first sight. She sat there, staring at the blonde the whole time she gave her speech._

 _About a few days later, Umi couldn't stop thinking about that girl. How beautiful she is, how her hair is always so pretty and her serious she is. This motivated her into trying to confess to the senior. So, at hime, she made various attempts to write a love letter to Eli. At first, she made many mistakes, thus figuring that that one letter she wrote wasn't good enough. Then...after about 20 tries, she read her love letter over and over to make sure it was perfect. She then smiled at her effort and put the letter inside an envelope. Now the one final task...was to give the love letter to Eli._

 _The next day, she saw the blonde walking with two other girls while hiding behind a corner. She clutched the letter to her chest and gathered up all the courage she has to face her. Taking a few deep breaths, she stepped out of the corner._

 _"E-Eli-sempai!" Umi called_

 _The student council president turned to the blue haired girl._

 _Umi held up the letter while her body shook in fear. "W-w-will you pl-pl-please accept this?"_

 _Eli just stared at her with a cold expression. "No, not really." She then walked away without another word. Umi's heart immediately shattered to pieces as soon as she heard this. She dropped the letter from her hands and started shaking even more. She then stumbled to the classroom where her two best friends were._

 _"Hey, Umi-chan?" Honoka said. "Are you okay?"_

 _Before Umi could answer, there were comments left and right from the classroom._

 _"Did I hear correctly that Sonoda-san got rejected by Ayase-sempai?_

 _"No way! It's only been a few days and she already tried to confess to her?"_

 _"She's so brave!"_

 _"Too bad Ayase-sempai didn't accept her. I guess Sonoda-san wasn't her type."_

 _Umi's eyebrow twitched in anger from every comment. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore._

 _"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!?" Umi shouted._

 _This caused the girls go silent. The bluenette sat on her desk and slammed her head on it, groaning._

 _"There, there," Kotori said as she petted her friend._

 _"So, you tried to confess to Eli-sempai?" Honoka questioned. "That's really brave!"_

 _"I know, but..." The bluenette trailed off, not wanting to finish._

 _The ash-brunette rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmmm...I wonder why she would reject you though..."_

 _Umi groaned, not wanting to hear any more. The fact that she was rejected hurts her, but she couldn't let it stop her from admiring Eli. She stared at the letter on her desk and traced her fingers on Eli's name. There was a blush on her face with a small smile. Honoka and Kotori watched in awe on Umi's expression._

 _After school, Umi walked with her friends on both sides, chatting up a storm when they saw Eli walking ahead of them. Honoka decided to speak up, let her know to give her friend another chance._

 _"U-ummm...Eli-sempai!" She called._

 _Umi waved her arms back and forth, trying to tell her to stop._

 _"Um...I heard about the incident and...well...maybe you two got off on the wrong foot," Honoka said. "So, um...if you could just-"_

 _Eli shook her head. "No. I don't like to hang out with girls who waste my time."_

 _Everyone went into complete shock, especially Umi. How dare she say that about her!? Honoka tried to go after her in a fit of rage, but Kotori held her back. As Eli walked away again, Umi grit her teeth and clenched her fists. To think she fell in love with her in the first place...and it turned out like this._

 ****End of Flashback****

Umi sighs softly from that event. But what made her day worse was that a few hours after she got home, she was cooking dinner for her mother and herself when they felt some violent shaking. Realizing that an earthquake struck, they ran out of the house until the quake completely demolished it. She and her mother were devastated by this, however, a friend of Umi's mom called and told her that they could stay at their place. Umi's mother was overjoyed and happily took Umi to that place.

And that's where she is. In the car, staring at the night sky while driving to that person's place.

About an hour later, they arrive at the house. Umi gets out of the car while her mother walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. The bluenette drags her luggage along with her. When the door opens, a woman with blonde hair smiles as she gives Umi's mother a hug.

"Sonoda-san!" The blonde woman exclaims. "Long time it's so good to see you!"

"Same here!" Umi's mother replies. "Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

"No problem," the blonde woman says.

"Is someone at the door?" A voice asks.

Umi is shocked to see that familiar person walk toward the door. "E-Eli-sempai!?"

Umi's mother giggles. "You didn't know? Eli's mother and I are best friends since we were little girls, so when she heard the news, she offered us to live at her place~!"

"B-but...umm..." Umi does not know how to respond to that. The fact that she's going to be living here with Eli is just...shocking.

Eli's mother giggles. "Awww, Umi-chan. Don't be so shy~! You'll get used to it soon."

Umi groans. She did not expect this to happen. After Eli's mother beckons the two inside another girl walks in. She is a bit shorter than Eli with medium length blonde hair.

"Oh, Alisa! You're just in time to meet our new members," Eli's mother says. "This is Umi Sonoda-san~!"

Immediately, at first glance, Alisa's eyes sparkle at Umi's beautiful appearance. She runs toward her and hugs her tightly.

"Khorosho~!" She exclaims. "That means I have a new Onee-chan~!"

"E-eh!?" Umi stutters.

Eli's mother giggles. "Awww, how sweet Alisa. I'm glad you two got along right away." She turns to her eldest daughter. "Hey, Eli, can you help Umi with her luggage?"

"Sure..." Eli says as she walks over to take Umi's luggage and lead her to her room.

Umi shyly follows the blonde with Alisa still clinging on to her. Once they arrive in Umi's new room, the bluenette walks inside with Eli setting the suitcase aside.

"Now then, should I do anything else?" Eli asks.

"Ah...N-no! I can do it myself!" Umi says, waving her arms back and forth.

The blonde stops and then looks at her with a cold expression. "You're right. Then there's no reason for me to take care if you."

"Eh?" Umi gasps softly.

"Even if you ARE living here, don't do anything that will irritate me," Eli says. "Come on, Alisa."

"But I wanna stay with Umi-saaan~!" The young Ayase whines.

"Come..."

"Fine..." Alisa reluctantly lets go of the bluenette and walks next to her sister.

Umi drops to her knees, shocked from Eli's attitude towards her. She's going to be living with this now? Sure her little sister is nice, but the Big sister is really hard to deal with.


End file.
